Wild Wild West
"Wild Wild West" by Will Smith ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4. Dancers The classic mode consists of two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). Classic P1 * Ponytails and a cowboy hat * Blue shirt and pants * Orange corset and boots P2 * Red hat, handkerchief and suit * Blue shirt, tie and belt * Brown shoes P3 * Brown hat and chaps * Red hair, pants and boots * Red and brown t-shirt P4 * Black hat, vest and pants * Orange shirt and red tie and glasses * Golden shoes and belt Wildwildwestquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Wildwildwestquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Wildwildwestquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Wildwildwestquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The extreme dancer is a man, wearing the following: * Black hat and sunglasses * Red shirt * Golden vest with black buttons * Black tie, pants and belt * Red Shoes Background The routine takes place in front of a metallic fence. Fiery explosions also emerge from behind the fence at points in time. Appearances in Mashup You're On My Mind (Quartro) (Classic) Kiss Kiss (Electro Country) (Extreme) Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: (Note that this wave gold move starts from the left to right.) * P1, put both your hands behind the head. * P2, put your right hand in your imaginary hat. * P3, put your hands on your hips. * P4, put your hands on your imaginary hat and look to the right side of the screen. Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3, open your hands and slide to the right. * P2 '''and '''P4, put down your hands but then adjust your imaginary jacket/vest and slide to the left. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, move them from the bottom left to the right side, and then bringing you forearm up to "shoot". Gold Move 4: (Note that this is the final move for the routine) * P1 '''and '''P3, cross your hands in front of you. * P2 '''and '''P4, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. wildwildwestgm1.png|Classic: Gold Move 1 wildwildwestgm2.png|Classic: Gold Move 2 wildwildwestgm3.png|Classic: Gold Move 3 wildwildwestgm4.png|Classic: Gold Move 4 Extreme There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your right hand on your "hat". Gold Move 2: Put both of your fists on your chest from below. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm and them put it down with strength. Gold Move 4: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, from the bottom left to the right side, and then "shoot", just like in the classic mode. Gold Move 5: Raise your right arm. This is the final move for the routine. wildwildwestextremegoldmove1.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 1 wildwildwestextremegoldmove2.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 2 wildwildwestextremegoldmove3.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 3 wildwildwestextremegoldmove4.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 4 wildwildwestextremegoldmove5.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 5 Mashup Wild Wild West has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U Dancers (No repeats) *'Wild Wild West (Extreme) '(JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Aerobics In Space (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *When I Grow Up (JD2) *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) *Run the Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Superstition (JD4) Trivia *This song was the main theme in the movie ''Wild Wild West'' which stars Will Smith who also sang this song. *The extreme coach looks like the 4th player in the classic dance, but has a white beard and black glasses. *This song's gold moves don't recycle in both versions. Very few songs are like this. *The words "da*n" and "chest" are censored for this song. However, chest can still be heard. *The extreme dancer was the most used coach in Just Dance 4 Mashups, and for some reason, appears almost all of the time in Mashups with ''Never Gonna Give You Up''. *All four of the dancers from the dance crew each have their own avatars on Just Dance 2014. **Surprisingly, the most common one (extreme) doesn't have an avatar like the dance crew. ** Also, this is one of the few Dance Crew where each player has his own avatar, along with ''Memeshikute'''' and Prince Ali. * P1's avatar looks like Jessie from the ''Toy Story ''franchise. * This and the extreme version of [[What Makes You Beautiful|''What Makes You Beautiful]] do not use the extreme background of the game. * P4's avatar is unlocked in Just Dance 2015 once ''You're On My Mind'''' is played. ** This makes it the first avatar of a song from a different game to be unlockable through normal play (not avatar purchase) in a later game in the series. * The classic routine has 58 pictograms, the extreme has 198 and the mash-up has 87. * P2 is probabaly reused for the extreme version of Fine China. Gallery wildwildwestjd4.jpg|Classic jd4_wildwildwest1.jpg|Extreme wildwildwestquat.jpg|Wild Wild West Wildwildwestextremesqa.png|Extreme wildwildwest.jpg|Beta Picture WildWildWestDancer.png|Second Dancer Wildwildwestavatar1.png|P1's ''Just Dance 2014 Avatar Wildwildwestavatar2.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Wildwildwestavatar3.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Wildwildwestavatar4.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 100.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 26.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 99.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 101.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 Avatar wildwildwestpictos.png|Pictograms WWWestinactive.png WWWestactive.png Videos File:Will_Smith_-_Wild_Wild_West_ft._Kool_Mo_Dee,_Dru_Hill File:Just Dance 4 - Wild Wild West - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Wild Wild West (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just dance 4 wild wild west mashup Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:90's Category:Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Country Songs Category:Around-The-World] Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Trailers